


I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed Scrooge McDuck, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Insomnia, Repressed memories and emotions, Scroogepoly, Season 2 Louie, jol's okay writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Scrooge has been avoiding the kids for 4 months ever since the defeat of Magica. The other kids don't seem to notice, but Louie knows something's up with his Uncle, and wants to find out.





	I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insomnia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444953) by @mcdomii on tumblr. 



> Based on @mcdomii Insomnia au on tumblr pleeeease check their stuff out! Headcannons used, 9, 26, 29, 30, 42, 44, 45, and 46.

Webby: Postponing the adventure again, Uncle Scrooge?

Scrooge: Yeah… sorry kids, I don't feel up to it.

The kids slowly walked away, accepting the excuse and upset that yet again, there was no adventure for them to bond over. All, except Louie. Usually, Louie would be happy there's no adventure, as ~~he's not good at it and~~ they need a break after Magica's defeat, but he could tell something was wrong with his uncle. It wasn't like him to have every passing day stuck in his office at the money bin instead of having a worthwhile adventure, sometimes even sleeping during the meetings. It wasn't like him to be up early in the morning, which he slowly knew when he had trouble sleeping and went to get a can of Pep. Even Uncle Donald had told him that Scrooge was sometimes up at 3 in the morning!

And it isn't just about not wanting to adventure. Louie has, at times, ask his Uncle to have a game night with him, just to cheer up his mood. He always got refused, even though every time they play, Scrooge beat him, and happy that he did. Sure, there was one time but…

_Louie: Up for a game night, Uncle Scrooge?_

__

__

_"Sure, Lad! Ready to be beaten again?" Scrooge said, setting up the game. "I did beat you last time-" Louie stated bluntly, rereading the instructions for Scroogepoly. "Wait- Oh no no no no, you added taxes and fees?!" Louie exclaimed, stretching the paper to it's max. "Yup, more realistic this way, isn't it?" Scrooge said, picking his top hat. Louie groaned, picking his piece, knowing he'll lose this one again._

He've had it. It has been 4 months since this trend started. He was tired of the same old excuses his Uncle was using, he needed to know what was going on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Scrooge felt drowsy and sleepy again, with Della on the back of his memory, like he always had been for the past 4 months. He felt bad that he had to cancel their adventure again, but the kids have been used to this trend. Or so it seems. He noticed that Louie was starting to get suspicious of the whole thing, which he was proud of, seeing that one of the triplets had picked up the skill of noticing small details, though he hoped that Louie had accepted it like everyone else. Nevertheless, he thought the moment he was confronted was going to be much longer than 4 months. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Louie stopped walking, back faced to his Uncle. He had enough, it was either now or never. The other three noticed, and stopped as well out of curiosity. "Uncle Scrooge, it has been 4 months since you've stop adventuring with us. And not only that, you didn't want to do anything with us, Game Night, Movie Night. WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DISTANT LATELY?" Louie confronted, angrily looking at his Uncle.

Scrooge: IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT- I'M JUST-

Scrooge could never prepare for this, and he never did. Memories of losing Della went through his head, as a wave of emotions filled with guilt and grief hit him, forcing him to break down in front of the children. His ears filled with the white noise of the panel, and his beak quivered from the sobbing. He couldn't even finish his explanation as his emotions tored through him, and keeled down. He felt embarrassed crying in front of the children, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

The kids stood rooted to the ground, shocked at their Uncle's reaction. They never knew that their Uncle was so deeply affected by the lost of their mother, and felt even worse for blaming him for it. For a good 5 minutes, nobody did anything, which Scrooge was grateful for. However, even though Louie was the one who confronted, Webby was the first to reach out to Scrooge. She couldn't stand seeing the person she admired most breaking down like that, and walked over to him.

Webby: Uncle Scrooge…, we're sorry..., for blaming you for the entire thing…

The other three saw what Webby was doing, and decided to join in.

Dewey: And maybe we should've realised that when we lost our mom, you lost her too, and I'm sorry for not realizing that, and letting this whole mystery get to my head and become obsessed to the point of selfishness.

Huey: And we should've known better than to just jump to conclusions…

Scrooge looked up, having ran out of tears.  
"It wasn't fair for us to shift the blame on you like that, it was already hard for you to talk about it.." Webby choked, running to her Uncle to hug him. The other three followed alongside.

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby: We're sorry Uncle Scrooge…

Scrooge was at the brink of tearing up again, but this time from the heartwarming apologies he got from the three of them. For once, he reciprocate the hug, feeling the warmth the kids gave him.

Scrooge: I'm sorry too, for asking you all to leave, and chasing all of you away..

Louie: Though this isn't just about Della, isn't it?

Scrooge was surprised, wondering how his nephew figured it out within the short 10 months they've been together. "Sharp as ever, Lad." Scrooge said, formimg a weak smile. He sighed, finally admitting why he avoided them for 4 months.

Scrooge: "I thought you all would be better off without me, I bring nothing but trouble to all of you. I'm a danger to you all…"

Huey: That's not true!

Dewey: You keep us safe most of the time, if we listen to you.

Louie: And even if we don't like going on adventures, we still want to be with you.

"Really?" Scrooge asked, surprised by the last statement. "Mhm hmm!" The four of them agreed, nodding in unison. This time, it was Scrooge bringing them into a hug, grateful for such wonderful and understanding kids.

Webby: So still no adventure today?

Scrooge: Nope, sorry Lass.

"Take all the time you need, Uncle Scrooge!" Huey said, as they both parted ways. For the first time in 10 years, Scrooge felt as though an enormous weight was lifted off him as he headed in the direction of his study.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Once again pleaaase check out @mcdomii's au, they are the reason this fic is here. And on the Scroogepoly, come on, I can't be the only who understands absolutely nothing about taxes! ~~If you all are crying, you're welcome. Trust me it hurts me more than it hurts you writing Scrooge breaking down :'D~~


End file.
